Free Update
The Free Update is a major patch that overhauls several in-game mechanics. Release date *South Korea: 18 December 2014. *China: 8 January 2015. *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 January 2015. *Japan: 14 January 2015. *Indonesia: 4 March 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Zombie Modes Reorganization ; Improved Scoring Method *Kill Zombie Permanently (Zombie Hero): 3 points. *Kill Zombie Generally (Zombie Hero): 3 points. *Survive as Human: 7 points. *Zombie Kill Assist: 1 point. *A zombie player will receive points based on the damage taken. ; The amount of Host Zombie based on player number in the room *1 Host Zombie: 1-7 players. *1-2 Host Zombies: 8-10 players. *2 Host Zombies: 11-17 players. *2-3 Host Zombies: 18-20 players. *3 Host Zombies: 21-32 players. ; Zombie Infection Change *Minimum HP of zombies is 1000. *Excellent Genes's effect are tweaked to 70%, instead of 90%. *AP value is corrected after infection. *1 second invincibility after being infected. *Enhanced damage for melee weapons, Bloody Blade item removed. ; Morale Boost Change *Humans will start once again with 100% as base damage up to 200%, but now there's an added damage bonus available as long as you're close to a teammate. The extra damage augment is directly proportional to the number of teammates nearby, increasing or decreasing respectively by 5%. PvP Improvement Improved the existing killing effect's notifications and feedbacks according to situation by adding a variety of notification. New free default items ; Weapons Melee= |-| Pistol= |-| Submachine gun= (China only) |-| Shotgun= |-| Assault rifle= (TW/HK only) (TW/HK only) (TW/HK only) |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= ; Equipment ; Zombies ; Items Combat Blueprint Content Change Updates ; New Secret Method An item to confirm the manufactured weapon. This item requires Grade S Combat Blueprint and Permanent Durability Material to do so. ; K3 Performance is increased ; Manufacture / Combination / Decomposition System Reform ; Task Reward Change Reorganized the rewards after completing the missions. ; Promotion Reward Restructure Reorganized the items inside the Gift Boxes. ; Updated Battlefield Supply Battlefield Supply's items have been updated. ; Removed all Weapon's Level Restrictions ; Fixed Deimos and Ganymede bugs ; Fixed SKULL-9 bug ; Removed Bloody Blade, Gruesome Assassin, Merciless Destruction, Demented Doctor, Fire and Curse, Terrifying Terror, Brutal Slayer, Pain Dominator, Death Guide, Z-VIRUS Transfectant New Item Information ; THANATOS-7 A machine gun developed by Aegis Institute fed with 120 rounds of 7.62mm. When facing a huge number of enemies, the user can switch to Thanatos Blade System. ; Tomahawk Christmas Edition The Christmas version of Tomahawk decorated with reindeer horn and blinking lamps. Its secondary mode can knock zombies away in Zombie Scenario and Zombie modes. ; Combat Blueprint and Durability Sale Grade S Combat Blueprints and Permanent Durability Material are now sold in shop. ; Xmas Box Log in to receive a Christmas Box and play for every 30 minutes to get another Christmas Box. Christmas Box contains one of the X-mas weapons for 1/3/10/30 days or permanent. Gallery freeupdate indonesia.png|Indonesia poster Trivia *Whenever humans are infected, they are surrounded by white glows for a second, indicating they are invincible. However, knockback and stun power can still be inflicted. *During later patches, all head-up displays for said buffs were removed, yet the effects remain. **Initially, Excellent Genes' head-up display (HUD) showed the 100%, even though the buff had been reduced. *Strangely, the M16A4, AN-94 and AKM are set as default weapons in Taiwan/Hong Kong region. While the Daewoo K1A is set as default one in China. *Unknowingly, only certain regions have patched all hit-bug related weapons. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki